Castle
'''Castle' is a gray Unicorn pony that had originated from a roleplay universe between Raphael Atienza and Corba Force. He is a elite soldier-agent pony who works for a secret paramilitary organization, and is affiliated with the Luna Armed Forces. (Also by Corba Force). Story Castle was born from an unknown rich family in the city of Las Pegaaus in the west coast of the Equestrian mainland. He and his sister, known as Thundra, were also as successful, though humble. One day, they were all kidnapped and set for ransom. Castle and his sister watched as the Royal guards and police make mistakes, forcing the kidnappers to kill their parents in front of them. The kidnapper escaped, and Castle was left in short-term trauma. After days, Castle and Thundra worked together to get back to shape, getting successful in their academics and graduating. They were together, even after joining the Royal Equeatrian Army. Castle joined the main army. Being a pony in combat, he had ranked up and joined the honorary 57th Mechanized Battalion, under the command of the elite Colonel Autumn Wood, while his sister joined the Air Force. After a few years of working with them, Princess Celestia had took notice of how technologically advanced the 57th Mechanized was. Because of this, Autumn and Celestia had begun development of more technologies, and began a paramilitary organization, known as Coltman Global, along with the rest of the battalion. They created new tech; firearms, more vehicles, jet-propelled utilities, advanced teleportation tech, arcane sciences pushed to their limit. Castle and his sister had then joined them, where they both join the Agent program. Castle had become a black-stripe agent from thereon after. Years past, and the Collosus Island City-Resort raft was afloat and now the central HQ for Coltman Global. (WIP BORDER HERE.) Personality In present time, Castle is more tolerant and friendly than the usual soldier. He is somewhat open, but a bit scarred from the events he had to go trough. Other than that, he is approachable. Usually, he'd be living in his suite in the Collosus Island. But other than that, he lives in a house near the Castle in Canterlot. He usually wears a black vest, but he has a hidden M9FS pistol under it. But in combat, he wears a prototype military webbing and padding. Usually, his weapons consist of a Spiriel 50cal assault rifle, and two custom Five-Sevens, with a small serrated knife on it's mags, letting him stab anyone with a bash of it's magazine hold. Relationships This section can include both romantic as well as other relationships. Who is the character typically "shipped" with? Which ponies are considered his or her family and friends? As above, please provide fan fiction or fan art examples. Memes Some characters, particularly main characters, have a number of internet memes associated with them. These can manifest as specific character traits or common fan art motifs. Gallery You can upload a few fanmade images depicting the character. Please don't forget mentioning the respective artist in the image caption. You should not upload images from the show, unless they are used to illustrate something in the text above. Category:Unicorn Category:Male